Within time
by goggle head girl
Summary: this is the prequel to hidden love, and is about how leo and raph became a couple and how mutants rights started. the couples: leo x raph & mikey x donny & April x casey, this story contains yaoi aka slash if you don't like this then pleas don't read.
1. mutants

Within time 

Warning there will be yaoi in aka slash, if you don't like this please don't read the story this means male X male.

This means, "talk" and this means 'thought'

Once again please give constructive criticism or a half a compliment. The pairing's are Leonardo X Raphael

April X Casey and Donatello X Michelangelo

This is the prequel to Hidden love its about the how raph and Leo became a couple and how the mutants rights started. The turtle's will be a semi out of character and a year older than the TV show says. And I thank all those people who review Hidden love. Thanks.

)()()(90()()()(((())

Leonardo ran across the rooftop and jumped to the next one. He gently landed on his feet and ran through the shadows. He stopped at an empty rooftop and sat in the shadows. "Why can't I stop thinking about him in that way?" he mumbled dejectedly. Leo looked up at the sky unhappily. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Stared at sky for a few moments before he heard footsteps. He stood up and pulled out his katan's. "Whoa Leo Its me!" "Oh Hi raph" said Leo with a small blush on his cheeks. "Sorry about that." "Its okay, I was wondering what you were doing" said raph with a shrug. "Your that bored aren't you?" Asked Leo. "That and mikey is talking about his dumb comics again" said raph indifferently as he sat down. "It's good you're here, otherwise you'd have to do 32 flips for attacking mikey." Said Leo as he sat next to raph. "So what were you doing before I came?" asked raph. "Looking at the stars." Said Leo. The brothers sat in silence looking at the stars. Leo yawned and stood up and said "We better get home before master splinter notices we're gone" said Leo. Raph nodded with a frown. "I wish we could stay here for a bit longer." Leo smiled. They ran home to the scolding of a lifetime from master splinter.

(09)(()())()()()(

Raph walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He yawned and dug through the fridge. "Did mikey eat all the dam pizza again?" He mumbled angrily. He stopped and listened to soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Leo entered the kitchen. "Hey Leo couldn't sleep? " asked raph. "I couldn't sleep, so I came down for some tea." Said Leo. He pulled out a mug and put it under the tab and turned the knob. He turned the knob again and pulled his mug back and selected a tea bag from a box. He headed toward the microwave. Raph watched for a moment and dug through the fridge and found cold pizza. "Good mikey didn't eat all the pizza" he pulled out a plate and put the pizza on it. He waited for the ding of the microwave so he could put his pizza in. Leo yawned as he pulled out his mug and moved out of the way for raph. Unnoticed by ether one of them Leo had spilt some of the water. Leo lost his footing and grabbed for the nearest thing he could to support himself, which was raph. Leo landed on his shell and raph landed on top of him their lip's inches apart. Leo blushed furiously so did raph. He leaned forward and captured raph's lips. Raph was stunned for a moment and started kissing back. Raph broke the kiss blushing. They laid there for a couple seconds before raph got off of Leo. Leo blushed and sat up and started cleaning up the broken glass. "Umm leo can we pretend this never happened?" Leo's heart broke instantly. "Sure, we'll pretend it never happed." said Leo sadly. He and raph cleaned up the mess.

()())0()90())()(())()

"Guys I think we have a problem" said Donnie unhappily as he turned up the volume of the TV. "In other news the authorities have found 3 mutant creatures in the country side this morning. The mutants seem to be intelligent and will be studied; some believe these creatures are related to the alien incident a year ago, stay tuned for further reports of on these creatures." Said the newsman. The picture on screen changed to show 3 mutants one was a cat, the second was a monkey and the third was a large raven. They were in cages with heavy shackles on their wrists and legs. They looked tired and thin. They wore baggy brown potato bags disguising their genders. The cat mutant looked at the camera and started crying. The bird mutant look worried and tried to comfort the cat. The monkey tried to comfort the cat too. The police yelled and used a stun gun on the monkey and the bird. They screamed out in pain and collapsed in their cages. The cat cried out and reached toward her friends and received a stun to it's back. It cried out in pain and crumpled on to the bottom of the cage. Donnie clicked the off button. Raph growled angrily and made his hands in to fists. "That's horrible." mumbled mikey as he looked at the ground. Leo stared at the ceiling shock still on his face. Master splinter frowned. "We have to save them," said raph. "First we need a plan my sons," said master splinter. They nodded.

()()909)()(())909((()(

The sound of sobbing filled the cave like cage the three mutants sat in. "Its okay sally I'm here" said the bird mutant softly and it held the cat mutant. "Drake I'm scared." Whimpered sally. Drake wiped the tears from sally's face with his large black wing. "Drake's right sally we'll be okay, we'll get out of here." Said the monkey softly as he patted her back. Sally bit her lip. "Maybe we can get out of here somehow." She mumbled, "Why don't you get some sleep, you look tired." Said the monkey. "Kay" she said as she lay on the ground and curled up in a ball. Drake glared at the monkey angrily. "Don't give her false hope Marco," he snapped angrily. "I was just trying to help her unlike you, I actually care what sally thinks." Said Marco. Drake's raven black feathers puffed up. "Marco, I understand sally just fine, you're the one who ruins her life and breaks her heart every single dam time." Drake hissed icily at the monkey. They stopped glaring at one another to hear footsteps approach. Two guards came through the cage door with stun guns in hand. "Come on freaks time to go," said one of the guards "frank I'll wake up the cat you take these two to the test center." Said the other guard. Frank nodded and took drake and Marco out through the door. The other guard gently shook sally's shoulder. She stirred lightly. "Wake up kitty it's time to go." Sally finally opened her eyes. The guard helped her up and led her out of the barred door. "I'm Jacob," said the guard as he led her through the corridor. "I'm sally, it's nice to meet you Jacob. But do you know what the other humans will do to us?" she asked. "They wish to test your knowledge, but I can see you're much smarter than they estimated." Said Jacob. Sally blushed. "Oh were here already," Jacob opened the metal door and led sally through it. Marco and drake both sat apart from each other with a two humans showing them flash cards and scribbling answers down on a clipboard. 'I hope Marco doesn't do anything stupid' she thought as she sat down at a desk.

()(())(0(09))(9)()(90()

Sally opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her purple eyes searched for anyway to escape the cell that contained her and her family. She sighed and rolled over on her side, all of her life she was taught that humans were evil creatures and killed anything they feared, but these humans treated them kindly and gave them clothes and food, and helped them with their stun gun wounds, this confused sally to no end. She had asked drake about this and he said they were playing mind games with them, and started ranting and raving about humans. Then she asked Marco he said he was still deciding on what the humans were doing. Sally looked at the large raven she loved, he was a bit pompous, loud and bossy, but under all that he had a good heart and a good mind. The large raven was the third in command in their tribe, he acted tough, and rarely showed any emotions expt for anger, as the tribe leader said he hurts those he loved, he had hurt sally many a time. She looked at the sleeping Marco, sally also loved him, and sally could not decide on which man she loved. Marco was a happy go lucky goofball, but he was a strong warrior and also second in command. Sally once again sighed as she thought about her tribe, they lived in a large forest 1000,00 miles away from New York eating what the humans threw away wearing what the humans tossed out, living on what they could find. They made every available male to hunt for food and goods. Only a few females volunteered to hunt and sally was one of them and also the strongest huntress and as the men said amongst themselves 'a worthy prize to wed and mate.' Sally stopped musing and listened to footsteps coming toward the barred door.

She pretended to be asleep, as the door opened. The guard frank entered and tapped sally on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at the man. "Come on freak you have to come with Me." he whispered as he helped her up. "What about the others?" she asked softly. "We just need a blood sample from you freak, we already have their blood, and we just need yours." Said frank flatly. Sally nodded and went with him to another room and entered. A female doctor sat waiting with a needle and gauze in hand. Sally sat on the stool and waited for the doctor. The doctor pricked the needle in to sally's arm making her hiss and claw at the doctor's arm. Frank instantly pulled out his stun gun and zapped sally on the back. She hissed louder and tried to claw out but quickly collapsed in a heap on the floor. The female doctor glared at frank and said angrily "idiot why do you do that! Your not supposed to hurt her! Now we have to clean another wound, and the mutants won't trust us!" "We'll it was attacking you!" snapped frank. "She didn't like the feel of the needle in her skin nimrod." Frank snorted and picked up the sleeping cat in his arms. "See you at the meeting Janet." Said frank as he left the room-carrying sally.

(()(()((0())9)()(0

Several voices argued loudly amounts themselves. A burnet woman with caramel colored skin entered the room and the arguing people quieted. "By the blood samples we collected, we have confirmed that the mutants are around 16 through 18, and can be mated for further study, we will lock the female and one of the males in a special environment together. " said the woman as she sat in a chair. Some of the scientists nodded and mumbled their agreements. "And if the birth fails we will ask one of our own to take up the females job as the birth mother" said the woman. The female scientists frown and disagreed with this notion. She glared at the other women quieting them instantly. "We need to reconvene these mutants we are 'harmless' to them, and restore their trust to us, and tell us where the other mutants are." She said evenly. "Susie, these creatures have minds and personalities all their own, we can't make them mate when we tell them to! This is being unfair to them!" said a tall tan brunette woman in the back of the meeting room. Susie scoffed and said flatly "June I know you and your mutant love'n friends care for these freaks, but I really don't, I see this as a chance to widen my research field and get everyone a bigger paycheck from the government" Susie pulled her glassed from the tip of her nose and looked June in the eye and smirked. "My dear June your naïve to the possibility's of these freaks, the money, the fame, the knowledge we can gain." She stated. "Ms s-sundun maybe you should reconsider y-your plan ms, it's a bit inhumane." Said a timid looking 17-year-old female lab assistant. Susie scoffed and pointed at the girl and said angrily "You better stay quite or you'll lose your job faster than hell." The girl eeped and backed away. "Tim, remember to fire this back talking girl for me, oh and meeting has ended." She said as she stood and looked over all of the people. "Talk to Tim if you want your jobs to remain in tact." Susie said as she left the room.

()()9()()9)()())(0)(

It had been what 10 hours of driving to reach a large building in the middle of nowhere. And in those 10 hours took an unpleasant effect on Raphael. He had became testy and fidgety and moody. For mikey this was bad, very bad because he was sitting next to Raphael through most of those hours and mikey was afraid of saying anything, or doing anything to aggravate his older brother especially when master splinter was a taking a small nap in the back of the battle shell. Raph was angrily staring at the ceiling of the van waiting for mikey to say one wrong word. Leonardo on the other hand was fast asleep in an uncomfortable position. Raph looked over his sleeping brother. He gave a half smile and closed his eyes and started to relax. When the battle shell hit a rather large bump knocking everyone off their seats. "Donny!" Growled Raphael angrily. "Sorry" said Donny. "Ouch" mumbled Leo as he winced unhappily and sat on his knees. "Ditto" said mikey sitting up slowly rubbing the back of his head. Raph stood up and offered his hand to Leonardo. Leo smiled and accepted it. "Thanks raph" said Leo blushing lightly. "Your welcome" said raph as he sat down. "Leo why don't you sit next to raph for a while, I need a break" said mikey as he sat across from Raphael. Leo nodded and sat next to raph. Leo yawned and started to go to sleep. Raph looked at his older brother finally starting to relax. 'He looks cute when he's sleeping' he thought with a half smile. He yawned and closed his eyes. Mikey smiled as his brothers cuddled in there sleep. 'Their so meant to be' he thought. He grinned happily to himself. 'How do I seduce Donny?'

()))9)()())(()())(())))

The battle shell came to a slow stop near an old dirty looking building. "Guys were here!" said Donny. He turned and looked to see his brothers and father were fast asleep. He smiled and shook his head. He walked toward Leo and shook his shoulders gently. "Come on leo wake up." said Donny. Leo opened his eyes and sat up slowly yawning. Donny woke mikey and master splinter. Leo tried to wake up raph. Raph growled. Leo shook raph's shoulders. "Come on raph time to get up, were here." Said Leo. Raph opened his eyes and sat up and glared mildly at his older brother. They exited the battle shell and Donny led them through the building. "This place is a bit uncared for but we'll be here shortly so it won't matter much, the building's been abandoned for years now so don't worry about people coming over here, they all think it's haunted so were safe." Said Donatello as he stood in the middle of the large room. " Mikey and I will bring in the cots for us to sleep on," said Donny. Mikey groaned and slapped his forehead and mumbled "why me Donny!" "Because I said so," said Donny crossly as he and mikey left the building together. Master splinter chuckled lightly. Raph rolled his eyes and sat down on the ground tiredly. Leo stretched his legs and arms trying to pull the kincks out of his stiff body. Master splinter smiled and left the building to help his other son's. Leo sat down next to raph and yawned. "You tired too?" asked raph. "Yeah, trying to stay awake most of the trip wasn't my best idea. " Raph smiled and nodded and said, "I have to agree on that, I'm totally amazed Donny stayed awake almost the whole time, but traded off with you and mikey." "The reason he didn't let you drive is that he's afraid of your driving, like the rest of us," said Leo wryly. Raph smiled playfully as he sat on top of Leo's waist. Leo blushed and tried to push raph off of him. Soon they started play wrestling. Raph smiled evilly as he started tickling Leo. Between laughter Leo begged raph to stop tickling him.

)()()9)()()()()()()(0)

Donny yawned and stretched out his arms, they were num and stiff from the long drive. He rubbed his right arm tenderly. He yawned again and looked at the building his family was staying at, he saw windows with broken glass, and long jagged cracks on the walls. He couldn't find any other building in a hundred miles from the research building with the three mutants. He had dug up different files on the mutants, one of a large male raven the second was a male monkey and the third was a female cat, all of them were in their late teens, and the scientists were planning to mate them. The scientists kept the mutants in cages. Donny frowned and glared at the ceiling. "What did the ceiling do to ya Donny?" asked mikey. Donny blushed and answered "Nothing, just thinking" "well you think to much for your own good" teased mikey with a playful smile. Donny rolled his eyes and smiled. "So how's everybody handling the move?" he asked at he tapped the keyboard on the computer in the battle shell. "Master splinter is meditating, Leo is practicing with his katan, and raph is practicing with his sai's. Donny smiled and turned to face mikey. "Looks like no matter where we go were still on the same routine all the time." Said Donny. "Expt you lock yourself in your lab most of the time." Said mikey Donny sighed and opened his mouth to reply but to have mikey lean forward and capture Donatello's lips. Donny kissed back. After a seconds mikey broke the kiss and said "I'm happy you're here with us, me and not locked in your lab." He hugged Donny. Mikey stood up and left the battle shell. Donny stared at the spot where his brother stood a moment ago. "Dam you mikey"

To be continued in next chapter….

()())9)()(()0())()()))(

I hope someone enjoyed this chapter, please give constructive criticism or half a compliment and if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.


	2. Fear

Within time chapter 2 

Fear

I thank digimon girl and phoenix red lion, darktiger2, and wildfire2 for their reviews on chapter one. Once again I must warn you this is yaoi aka slash, if you dislike yaoi aka slash then please don't read this story. Once again I thank digimon girl, phoenix red lion, darktiger2 and wildfire2 for their reviews.

"Talk"

'Thought'

()()())())0)()()))()))

Sally walked through the corridor with one of the guards. She frowned and slowed down and looked at a large metal door. "Come on freak walk faster!" snapped the guard angrily. She winced as she was pushed forward. "Come on freak move." Sally nodded and walked faster to an even larger door.

The guard opened the door and led sally through it. In the large room was a jungle like environment with trees and a small lake, and the smell of fresh air. The guard pulled a set of keys out of one of his pockets and unlocked the shackles on her wrists.

She sat down on the grass and rubbed her red raw wrists. "Enjoy your time freak." Said the guard as he left. Sally blinked. She slowly stood up and walked toward the small lake. She looked down at her reflection. A thin frail black cat with purple eyes stared back at her. The scientists had cut down on their food supplies since she attacked some of the scientists for hurting her 'family' she winced remembering the stun gun to the neck. Her fur was still scorched where it touched her.

)(()(0(667)))))())Flashback

She watched as the guards pushed Drake and Marco in to a small room, and hit several buttons on the long panel in front of them. Sally struggled at the bonds holding her to her chair in front of the glass window.

Marco's fur stood up on end and he started screaming and pulling at his collar. The collar on his neck gave of a powerful electric charge. Drake tried pulling the collar off of the monkey only to get a stronger charge.

A burnet woman in the back of the room gasped and ran to stop their pain only to get punched in the face by another burnet woman with glasses. "Strap June down next to the cat, and lower the charge levels a bit so the mutants aren't hurt to badly." Said the woman. The electricity levels went down. The woman raised her hand and signaled something else to happen.

Marco dropped to his furry knees and panted. Drake sat next the monkey mutant frowning. Suddenly they both glared at each other and attacked one another. Drake pecked at the monkeys face leaving bloody holes. Marco kicked wildly at the bird and buried his teeth in drake's wing.

Drake flapped his wing and knocked the monkey across the room making his hit the wall. He lay still for a couple moments before dizzily getting up on his feet and charging at the raven faking him out and using a round house kick to sweep drake off of his feet. The bird's head was cracked open. Drake closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Sally screamed and fought desperately to get out of the chair. She ripped the chairs shackles and attacked the scientists in front of her. She swiped her claws at them leaving long gashes on their arms and chest's.

She pounced on the brunet woman and swiped her face, slicing her eye and breaking her glasses. Sally's claws dug in the woman's shoulders. She hissed, "Let them go! Make them stop you bitch." She felt a stun gun press against her neck and she closed her eyes.

()())()80)(())()(()))()(0()) end flashback

Sally shivered as she thought back to that moment, thankfully the scientists were able to save drake from dying. Marco had apologized and said the collar made him go mad. Drake believed him and told the same story. Sally was starting to believe they were lying to her.

They both did hate each other. Sally shook head trying to clear her thoughts. Cautiously walked toward one of the trees and picked the fruit off of it and took a bite. 'It tastes good' she thought. She stuffed several pieces of the fruit in her potato sack dress.

She hungrily ate some of the fruit. Her tail slowly wagged. She walked back to the lake and drank from it. Sally yawned and stretched, she suddenly felt so tired, and weak. She stood up shakily she walked a few steps before her knees buckled under her. She lay still on her chest; she drowsily called for drake and Marco. Her eyes shut and she stopped moving.

))()90))))(()()(()()()()()

Susie smiled "send in the monkey and the bird" she said to her workers. Even though her vision was even more so impaired by the cat she didn't care she was becoming rich and famous. She smirked and touched the scar on her eye; it was still tender to touch. She didn't care at all, she hoped for fame and money all of her life and now she had it at her fingertips.

All she had to do was get rid of June and Jacob, the meddlesome mutant lovers started to convince her workers to over through her, but they wanted the fame, the money, the glory, the knowledge that came with these freaks.

She felt like a queen or fairy princess, like she controlled every thing in her path. She watched as two scientists put needles in the mutant cat's skin drawing blood. "Tell the idiot's to put the blood in the test tube with the others" she snapped. She looked behind her and smirked at June.

()()()00))))))(()()()()))9()

June glared at the back of her supervisor aka the almighty princess Susie. June was tired of listing to Susie give long speeches on how much money they were going to get. June watched as the scientists pulled the needles out of the poor cat's skin.

They hadn't fed the mutants for a while now; she snuck food in when she could. They were becoming deathly thin and suspicious of every nose and action she and Jacob did. They tried to help and only received glares and scratches.

Jacob seemed closer to the cat then she was, so June knew she could trust him to deliver messages to and fro.

Some of the scientists felt Susie was being cruel to the mutants and they should be treated better than trash. She knew Susie was being smug that she had the power over almost everyone in the building. Susie loved being in charge of everything that happned in the building. She thrived on it.

Suddenly two guards ran into the room panting. "Ms Susie there's some mutants attacking the building!" one of the guards collapsed on his knees holding his wounded arm breathing hard. "Start the alarms idiots!" yelled Susie.

)()()()())890())))

"Look's like some one beat us to saving them" said raph. He stood watching 41 other mutants attack the building. Mikey nodded. The guards and mutants fought ruthlessly, killing one another.

"Come on while those guys are distracted lets save the others," said mikey arming himself with his numchucks.

Donny sighed and said. "It's going to be tight to get in there, buts up to you guys master splinter, Leo?"

"Okay, we'll try to get in, anything happens to one of us, you guys leave, and I mean it," said Leo. Master splinter nodded and said, "We'll go my sons." Raph pulled out his sai's. "It's time to party," said mikey with a grim grin.

"Mikey and raph are team 1, master splinter and Donny are 2 and I'm team 3," said Leo. "Are you sure you want to go alone Leonardo?" asked master splinter. Leo nodded. Donny pulled out the headsets and handed them out. "I hope to see everybody again after this." Said Leo with a smile.

))()()9)())(0)((())()(

Sally shivered as she heard loud shouts and yells, and a booming sound. She sat on the artificial grass listing intently. Sally stood up and walked toward the metal door where she had entered, she reached out and touched the knob, and turned it, it slid open with ease.

She blinked and tilted her head. She bit her lip and looked around and slowly walked out the door. She felt no shock from her collar. So she started running as fast she could.

She heard screams and ran to a window and look out to see her tribe members, being slaughtered, as well as the guards. She saw her father, her brother, and uncle among the group of warriors. She watched and yelled "Papa!" He looked away and smiled at her only to be shot in the arm.

Her eyes widened. As she tried to jump out the window only to be grabbed from behind, a hand wrapped around her mouth, her fathers eyes narrowed as he watched as she was pulled back inside of the building.

Sally was pushed down and felt a gun touch her forehead. "Sorry freak, but you've been bad" came the hissing voice of frank, his short black hair hung lump, in mats. His face held a dark smirk, and glowing brown eyes. Sally's ears flatten and tears came to her eyes. "Now pray to your freakish gods mutant freak."

She sobbed and closed her eyes, she was too tired to fight, Sally wanted to die, so badly. Her body was eating itself alive, slowly. She waited for the relief of death to come to her.

She heard a loud bang, and felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw frank laying dead on the floor, and a large mutant turtle with an orange mask holding the gun and dropping it to the floor.

"I'm Mikey, and I'll be your savior for today," he said, helping her up and hiking her on to his shell. Sally closed her eyes and relaxed. Another turtle came from the shadows and said, "she looks pretty thin, when we get back we better feed her" mikey nodded.

)()()099)(()()()()

Donny sighed as he typed furiously on the keyboard. Master splinter fought off the guards coming at him. "Donatello if you do not mind could you go a at a faster pace my son." Said master splinter as he dodged a kick to the face. "I'm trying sensei, I'm trying" said Donny. He started typing faster and faster. "Access granted" chimed the computer. Donny smiled.

"Master splinter I got the password, come on!" Master splinter nodded and sweep kicked the guard coming at him. Donny hit a button and the door slid shut quickly. "I shut down the security on all the floors, and changed the passwords so no one can change what we've done." Said Donny in to his headset. "Thanks Donny, while your up there can you erase all the data on the mutants?" asked Leo through the headset. "I think I can, I tell ya when I got it, Master splinter could you keep a look out?" asked Donny. Master splinter nodded and stood at the door.

())9)()()90)(())((

Raph twirled his sai's and smirked, he charged at the guards. He already took out 12 of em, and he wasn't tried just yet. Mikey spun kicked a couple of guard and dodged a punch. "Team 1 be careful several guards with guns are heading your way!" said Donny through the headset.

"We'll keep them distracted so you can do your job." replied mikey. Raph dodged a punch and a kick. A loud bang rang through the air. "Crap that was too close!" said raph. A bullet nearly grazed his arm. Mikey barely dodged several bullets coming at him. Raph charged at a guard and elbowed him in the ribs knocking the gun out of his hands.

Mikey winced as he felt a bullet tear at his skin. Punched two more guards and knocked three others with his numchucks. He sweep kicked the two guards coming at him. He was tiring fast, he should have not stayed up last night sparring with Donny, and raph.

(()(99)())((())())()()

Leo walked slowly through the hallway. He looked around. 'It's too quiet down here.' He thought. A small creaky whiney noise filled the air. He stopped, 'what's that noise?' Leo opened a door, and stared.

In the dimly lit room there were several large test tubes filled with blue water and in the water was a small figure was floating in it and crying. Leo's stomach did a flip-flop. It had clumps of brown fur growing and small cat ears; it had a long curled tail.

In another large test tube was a monkey like animal with wings for arms and 4 eyes and veins showing threw its skin. He really felt like throwing up now. In other tubes the mutants were dead or bleeding. Their eyes showed fear, sadness and pain.

He pulled out his katan's and bowed his head. He was going to put them out of their misery. He gave a silent prayer and ran at the glass tubes and sliced them in half. The glass fell with a crash. The first mutant child seemed to smile at him before it stopped breathing. "Tsk tsk tsk, what a horrid mess you made little turtle." Leo spun around and glared.

()()))))99))0((

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Pleas use constructive critism.


	3. Blood

Within time chapter 3 

Blood

Sorry for not updating for a long time, the big exams started last week and I think ended a couple days ago. I am really sorry. I hope you all like this chapter, I tried my best, I've had very bad writers block for a few weeks.

Thank you darktiger2, fireandsun, TBreader, Jen, spootycup, and digimon girl for their reviews.

"Talk"

'Thought'

())90()(()))))()(()

Raph growled as he held his wounded arm. "Crap." He winced as he moved. Thankfully mikey escaped the building with the cat girl. Raph was tired and wounded.

Thankfully Donny was able to lock the door to one of the rooms he was able to get to. Raph slumped against the wall. He bit his lip. His blood was running from his wounds leaving a large puddle where he sat. He could hear the shouts of the men trying to get in. the gunshots and yelling.

Raphael coughed. "I never did tell him." he closed his eyes. His heartbeat was shallow and he was losing lots of blood, he lay still and stared at the wall. "Goodbye" he closed his eyes.

()()990)())()()()

Donny pushed the guards back with his Bo. He was trying his best to keep the guards at bay.

Laying on the floor was mikey and a mutant cat girl, both were covered in deep wounds. Mikey barley staying awake and he was coughing. The cat girl was laying perfectly still.

Master splinter was holding out better than Donny was. He kicked and punched faster and faster. "Donatello keep close to your brother and the young lady, protect them." Donny nodded.

Mikey frowned and tried to sit up, only to reopen his wounds, He winced and slowly stood up. "Mikey you lay down" hissed Donny. "I actually want to be useful Donny," said mikey with a determined look. Donny sighed and nodded. "I don't know why I put up with you." Mumbled Donny.

" Because you love me." said mikey with a pained smile. Donny glared and said, "If you weren't wounded I'd hit you." Splinter sighed and rolled his eyes knocking another guard down and mumbling "kids"

()00())()()()())(()(

Marco ran faster and faster. He had to find his tribe members before the humans killed them. He was worried about sally and drake. Even though he hated drake he was worried about him, whom would he argue with if drake were gone? Who would sally love? Sally would love drake. Why should he bother to find them? He shook his head. He shouldn't think like that.

He needed to find them and now. He stopped and looked up at a barred window, with a smile he climbed like used too. He pried the bars off and sat on the window seal.

He felt so free. He felt so light. And empty inside. After all the suffering he was tried of living with it. He was just plain tried. He looked at the scars on his arms. He would always remember the suffering and the pain.

It occurred to him; he was a pawn for the gods, nothing more. He could see sally screaming at the top her lungs. Her tears pouring down her face. She screamed for him to stop. He remembered his tears his inner pleas for his own death.

Marco laughed. And stared at the sky for a moment "I finally went in insane" he mumbled He closed his eyes and jumped. Feeling the air whooshing around him. He smiled and let go of all thought.

A loud crunching sound filled the air. Blood splatter covered the walls and ground of the building; Marco's body lay among the other bodies. On his face was a peaceful smile.

()())())9909)()())()()(

Leo stared at the woman above him. "You must be Leonardo, it's a pleasure to meet you." the caramel skinned woman said with a false smile. "How do you know my name?" asked Leo.

"You and your family are quite the problem where I come from." She stated as she jumped down from the balcony and landed on her feet with ease.

Leo pulled out his katan's. "I must say you're a very naughty turtle." She walked forward. She smiled and with in a blink of an eye grabbed Leo's writs and twisted it in an odd angle.

Leo kicked her feet out of under her. She barely caught her self and stood up. She charged. Leo dodged her. She smiled and charged again and successfully knocked his blades out of his hands.

She skidded to a halt and jumped at him and aimed a kick at Leo. He barley dodged the blow coming at him. He bounded back at her. "Oh I forgot to tell you my name, I am Susie." She said with a smirk. "and your killer for this evening"

She dodged him and twirled around and grabbed the back of his shell and tried to flip him over. He caught her arm and flung her across the room and she crashed against the wall. She lay slumped on the ground.

He stared at her intently for a few moments before bending down and picking up his fallen katan's. He stood up and felt a prick on his neck.

Leo lifted his arm and pulled out a small dart. "Surprise!" said a cruel voice from the balcony. Leo stared in shock at the man above him.

Leo felt so weak suddenly. His vision blurred. "B-Bishop" he uttered before the tranquilizer took full affects making him fall to his knees.

Mikey barely dodged a blow coming at him. "Shit" he mumbled. His muscles ached, his breath was coming out in pants. He ached all over and he wished to go to bed. He had to protect his bro and the girl no matter what the cost.

Donny stayed near his brother and the young cat girl. He fought off guards. As soon as he took down 5 guards 8 more came to replace them.

He grew tired of the pace of the battle and the loose of commutation between him and his other brothers.

He saw a guard coming at him. Before he knew it the guard stood next to him and started knocking down his own comrades. Donny stared at him. "I am Jacob nola, as you can tell I want to help you," the guard said. Donny nodded and smacked another guard down with his Bo staff and replied. "I am donatello, nice to meet you."

To be continued …. .

I hope you all like the chapter, once again sorry for taking so long on writing it.


	4. The warriors mask

  
Within time chapter 4 

The warriors mask

Thank you fireandsun, spootycup, Digimon girl, AngleWarrior74, oceam

This chapter has gory parts in it,And some actual yaoi scenes aka kissing in it. If you don't like yaoi please leave,

I am really sorry I took so long to write the chapter, but on Thursday I graduated from school, and I went out for Chinese and got sick after word, and I've been really tired this week, and my six year old cousin has come over and is bugging the hell out of me, sorry and a fair warning bishop and the other characters may be a bit out of character. Sorry again.

"Talk"

'Thought'

())(()))))))()))()))(())(() "Where the shell Am I?" He mumbled as he looked around the grassy area. Flowers bloomed all around him. Each flower was a different color, one red, one orange, one purple, one blue and one light grey with a light tint of pink.

He reached for the blue flower. "STOP!" he looked up to see a brunet woman in a lab coat covered in flowers and with a huge rip.

He growled and reached for his weapons, to find none. "Don't pick the flowers, other wise the hologram will vanish!" The woman said. "What are you talking about?" snapped Raphael.

"I found you bleeding to death in one the rooms, I'd thought you'd like to live" she said.

))())))()()()))()Flashback

She pulled out a key card and swiped it in the slider. The door glided open with ease. She entered and pulled her hair in a bun.

A small wheezing nose filled the air. She turned looked across the room to a dark corner. She walked slowly over to the corner. She looked down and gasped her foot rested in a puddle of blood. There lying in a wounded heap was a mutant turtle with large gashes, a few bullets, a chuck of flesh was missing from his arm.

She quickly pulled off her coat and ripped it in half and wrapped it around the turtle's arm. She picked him up with some difficulty. "Darn he's heavy" she carried the turtle through the next-door way.

She heard footsteps. She looked up from the turtle.

"Hey you what are you doing with that freak?" Asked a guard. "The limbada? What else do you think genius I am helping him!" She snapped. "Come here and help me!"

The guard stared at her blankly. She growled and pulled out her key card and jammed it in the machine. The door slid open with a swoosh. "We're not allowed to help mutants! There attacking the building, so their enemy's"

She clumsily pulled out her key card then she rolled her eyes and pulled the large turtle through the door. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" By now a couple other guards came to see what all the yelling was about.

The door slammed shut. She gently put the turtle down and hit a few buttons on wall and a computer panel popped out. She typed quickly and hit enter. The ground shook and grass sprung from the metal floor, the floor stretched out becoming longer and larger, covering everything in plant life, and making the room larger and larger.

A muffled banging came from outside the room. She hit another button and the panel slid in the wall. She picked up the turtle and ran as the door burst open.

()))))))())()))(()))()) "Thanks lady" he said as he stood up with a wince. "Sorry but you have to come with me if you want to live" she said. Raph glared at her. "If you go you'll get killed. Your wounded, you can barely move, just come with me," she said. "Why should I trust you?" Said raph "Because I am the only one who will help you" she said. "I am June nola, its nice to meet you…" "Raphael" "It's nice to meet you Raphael, I wish we could have meet under different circumstances" said June with a sad smile as she pulled out her key card. June swiped the card on the wall. A large door appeared on the wall out of nowhere.

Mikey ducked a blow coming at him with difficulty. He was losing speed. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, his breath was coming out in pants. Mikey bent down on his knees. "Mikey?" He looked up to see a worried Donatello. "I – I - am fine" he said trying to stand up. "No your not" said Donny as he helped mikey stand.

Jacob cocked his gun and loaded it. Master splinter phoenix punched the last guard. "That was a bit annoying," muttered Jacob as he wiped sweat from his brow. Before he pulled out his key card. He swiped it through the slot.

The large metal door slid open with a swish. Donny supported the nearly unconscious mikey, while Jacob carried the unconscious cat girl. "So how many of you guys are there?" asked Jacob. "Counting master splinter five," replied Donny with a small grunt of displeasure. "How about you?" asked Donny. "My big sister June is wondering around here somewhere, she's trying to save every mutant in the building," he said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

()()))))())))))))())()) A moan escaped Leonardo's lips as he opened his eyes. He felt like a truck had ran him over multiple times. He blinked warily as he looked around. He was lying on a large metal table with beams of light focusing on the table. The distant sound of gunfire sounded in the air. His wrists and ankles were bound down by metal clasps.

"Good morning turtle" said bishop with a cruel smirk. He held up a knife and gently ebbed it in to Leo's skin. Bishop smiled wickedly as he pulled the knife up and down his arm. Blood spilled down his arm.

"So turtle who do you like to see die?" Leo was momentarily surprised, but glared at Bishop, Bishop was playing with him. Leonardo gave no reply. "The rat?" He gave a cold glare. "The purple masked one? The orange masked one? The red masked one?" Leo showed no emotions at what he had said. "If you wish to play that game, I can play too"

Bishop chuckled lightly. "Susie bring the surprise over her" said bishop. Susie suddenly appeared out of the dark shadows and carried something in her palms. She handed it to him. Bishop held up a red mask dripping with blood. Leonardo's eyes widened. 'N-No it can't be, he has to be lying, he has to be.' Bishop sadistically smiled. "I guess I win the game."

())(())))))())()() Drake sat on a wooden beam above the lab. He stared at the laughing bishop. "Humans" he hissed angrily. He could tell the turtle was angry, heartbroken and confused. Drake could see through his warrior's mask. He moved across to another beam and to a large dirty air vent. He climbed into it and crawled through.

He ignored the sounds of motorized blades and the yells men, and the sound of gunfire. He wondered where Marco was, where sally vanished. He crawled a long till he heard whispered talking amongst three people. Drake heard some of what they said:

"It seems all of the headsets went out at the same time, so I don't think this was a coincidence, I think this is a big trap to lure us here."

"Maybe, but why go to so much trouble to higher so many guards, and involving so many people?"

"I think this was a ploy to divide you and your brothers my son, but Jacob's theory is some what true, why would the shredder involve so many people who could tell what happens in this building?"

"I don't think the shredder is behind this, it's not that organized, shredder would have planed to the last detail, and he would have already killed us by now"

"I really don't know who the shredder is, but from your description, the person running things is a different person all together."

()()))(((())))))())(())) Else where (In the country side)

April glared at Casey with malice. "Casey are we lost again?" She snapped. "Um actually, we are." April sighed. They had been lost for days. The couple had originally gone looking for there friends.

But needless to say Casey had to drive and got they lost.

This really irritated April to no end. Because they needed to find the guys, April predicted that the turtles had got into another battle, and were wounded. She had seen the news broadcast and was horrified and guessed the turtles went out to save them. Even Casey knew the guys would save the other mutants it was that predictable. 'Dam them and their big hearts' she thought with another sigh as she looked out the window hoping her boyfriend would eventually find the right path.

She looked at the now crumpled piece of paper in her hand. It showed a printed out map of where the building was. 'I think we might be on the right path.'

())))))()())()))() Drake growled under his breath as he watched what was left of his tribe and the guards fight. It seemed the guards had an advantage over the mutants. Their weapons were able to kill more of the mutants, then the mutant's spears, and small knives.

Drake watched his fellow tribe members slaughtered without a whim of emotions. Blood covered the ground; most of it had started drying into the ground. The smell of rotting bodies filled the air, making the raven feel a bit queasy.

He sat out of view on top of the building hiding the shadows. He watched as some how several more tribe members appeared suddenly and started attacking. 'They might actually win' Drake mused.

())))())))()))()())()) Mikey blinked wearily as he looked up at Donny. "Donny?" Donatello looked away from the monitor in front of him. "Good morning mikey, how are you feeling?" Mikey blinked. "Crappy." "Good to know"

Donny typed faster hoping to get in to the system. "Dam it" Donny mumbled. This was the third time the system denied him access, he had changed the password last time he found a computer room. Someone else must have gotten at it somehow, someone with a security key like Jacob.

Mikey shakily stood up trying to keep his balance by leaning on the metal wall. He stumbled a few feet then stopped. He ached all over, his wounds still stung. Mikey bit his lip and leaned heavily on the wall. His legs couldn't support his weight. Mikey landed on the floor with a loud THUD.

Donny looked away from the screen again. "Mikey! You shouldn't be moving around, I already jostled you around way to much." He said. He walked over to mikey. "Mikey please just stay there, I am almost done." "No I want to help you, I've been so useless, the whole time! I actually want to be of some use!" Mikey snapped. He stood up again and stumbled over to Donny and put his hand on Donatello's shoulder. Knocking them both over. Mikey captured Donny's lips in his own. Donny blushed and gentely pushed mikey off of him. "I thought you were wounded!" Mikey smiled weakly and said, "I am. That doesn't mean I can't kiss and help you."

"Mikey"

"Yeah Donny?"

"You better get better or I'll kill you."

"I will"

()))))()()(())(()))())( To be continued ….

I hope you guys liked it, and if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all Kay?


	5. A notice to my readers

A notice to my readers 

Thank you all for waiting… for a long assed time, sorry as we speak I'm rewriting the next chapter for the third time, and I am pleased with it thus far so I will try to update this year, and I'll try not to half ass it.

And I'd like all of your opions on the plot thus far, I know its pretty weak, but I try.

Now you can rant and rave at me for taking my time after you've read this all and I promise to keep it going until I get off my bottom..

And make a sappy romantic ending with raph and leo (maybe, maybe not) Now tell what you think? Sincerlly the very lazy Goggleheadgirl 


	6. Chapter 5 Numb sad ending

He could feel the blade in his hand again. He wanted the feeling to go away, he wanted it to go away badly….

He wanted the visions of blood and gore to leave the back of his mind… he wanted that day to leave him, never to happen in his minds eye again.

He walked down the dark hallway his sai's in hand, he could hear shouts from outside, Raphael didn't pause to look he kept walking, he opened one door which led to a large lab, the stench of blood was strong in the air making him wince in disgust. He walked over to the table treading through a large pool of blood. He looked at the table, his brother lay on the table mask less, arms and legs cut open, needles buried into his flesh his eyes closed his breathing slow barley there.

That's what made him snap…. 

He loved Leonardo, more than a brotherly way, he cared for Leo, he needed him, and he was his equal, his opposite. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt him.

He heard chuckling coming from behind him, he turned around and glared at the man "Bishop." He hissed "Raphael I presume? Leonardo called out your name each time I made a cut, he never screamed, only said your name over and over again." He said smirking Raphael growled angrily readying his sai's. "So you want to fight me, even though you and all of your brothers can't take me on?" Raphael charged at bishop anger fueling his attack.

They clashed blow for blow, Raphael's anger making him act irrationally. He was able to stab bishop in the arm, blood splashing on his face. Raphael continued his frenzied attacks on bishop who blocked every blow coming at him. The angry turtle only hit him once or twice. Raphael's blows became harder and swifter; bishop dodged a blow coming to his face only to receive a long cut on his arm, ripping his jacket.

Bishop growled, throwing a punch at the turtle barely scratching him.

Raphael threw punches furiously only scratching bishop once or twice.

Raph growled as he missed the man again, he would kill him for hurting his mate. As his primal instincts made him attack harder fiercer bishop dodged using all of his brainpower trying to out smart the turtle.

Raph threw his power into keeping his blows deadly in order to kill the man before him.

He thought of all of the pain this man had put his family through..

About mikey nearly being dissected by the psycho

About his family beingin pain

About Leo laying there dying laying on that dam table.

He used his ninja stealth vanishing from sight taking out the large laboratory lights leaving bishop in the dark…

Bishop laughed, "You think this will work against me turtle?"

Raph didn't answer,

Bishop whipped around feeling a blade cut his back.

He tried to grab at raph only grabbing air.

He felt another slice join the other one on his back.

Raph smirked as bishop looked around him in the darkness.

"Fool" he murmur before falling back into the shadows.

Three throwing stars came out of nowhere hitting bishop in the arm surprising him.

Bishop pulled the throwing stars back at raph hitting him twice, once in the left arm, then in the leg. Raph grunted as he felt the throwing stars.

Bishop leaped at the source of the grunt throwing a swift kick.

Raph bit back a grunt and slipped back into the shadows.

"I'll find you turtle"

Raph smirked gently lifting his sai's and launching himself at the government man.

Bishop felt a blade stab his arm; he whipped around quickly and grabbed the arm holding the blade.

Bishop suspected the turtle would attack at any moment, so he deiced to pull the trump card. He smirked and walked calmly to the large table and picked up the fallen knife and held it against the unconscious turtle's throat. "If you don't show your self turtle your brothers says goodbye to what little life he has left." He said pressing the blade harder against Leo's throat making a small cut.

Raph growled knowing what would happen if he didn't he appeared in front of bishop.

"Drop your weapons"

Raph narrowed his eyes angrily before dropping his sai's down on the floor.

"So Turtle come here and no tricks or he loses," said bishop motioning with the blade towards the turtle.

Raph came closer a frown on his lips.

"Okay nut job let him go and I'll be your experiment, I won't run, I won't fight, I won't ever speak."

"Sounds like a good deal but I must decline"

Bishop said before stabbing the blade into Leo's throat easily killing him.

Raph felt his legs to slack for a moment, before he leapt at bishop his hands going around the other mans neck starting to strangle him.

Bishop fought back trying to get out of his grasp, only getting his throat squeezed tightly.

"You fucking bastard how could you, I'll make you pay."

Raph slammed bishop down and grabbed the blade bishop had killed leo with and smirked

"Say goodnight"

All bishop could do was scream as the manic turtle took out his wrath upon him.

Raph smirked crazily as he finished his bloodied game before getting off of the dead body and walking over to Leo holding his hand for a moment before lying next to him closing his eyes.

That day would forever haunt him…

He would relive it and hear voices chanting that he was no better then bishop and Leo could never be his.

-------

That is the sad ending, the happy ending coming soon.

Hope you guys liked it. It choked me up to write it.


	7. Chapter 5 Awaken happy ending

Chapter 6

Awaken

Well here's the happy ending, even though I like the sad dreary ending a bit better hope you guys like it. Thanks for the review Digimon Girl and Inumaru12.

------------------

Raph launched himself at bishop his sai's drawn angry clearly written on his face.

He growled angrily as bishop evaded his sai, his temper was starting to get the better of him.

He charged at bishop who smirked back at him, nimbly dodging raph's charge.

"Pathetic"

This pissed raph off even more making him lose his thoughts and he went another charge.

Bishop laughed

"This is the best you can do charge at me like a bull, I've seen better from a dead pigeon." He mocked

Raph stopped in mid charge an idea coming to him a smirk played on his lips as he started another charge at bishop who once again dodged.

Raph quickly whipped around and pulled out three throwing stars, throwing them at bishop nailing him in the leg.

Bishop yelped and whipped around ignoring the pain his temper instantly coming to light.

"Who's pathetic now?" sneered raph.

Bishop pulled the stars from his legs and chucked them back with deadly accuracy.

Raph barely dodged only scratching him as he jumped out of the way.

Bishop frowned before he charged taking raph's ploy to heart and grabbing raph's arm slamming him down.

Raph grunted struggling to get out of his grip. "Bastard" he growled

Raph struggled harder eventually kicking the wounded man off of him.

Raph jumped up and glared at bishop who smirked.

"When this is over, I'll have two test subjects."

Leo groaned lightly as he stirred his mind was in a daze, everything was blurry.

He struggled to sit up; his muscles ached like crazy begging him to lie back down again.

He looked around as his vision cleared.

He saw raph and bishop battling, and then it struck him hard.

RAPH WAS ALIVE! He smiled feeling tears sting his eyes. He shook his head regretting it a moment later because of the dizzy spell he felt.

He suddenly felt anger well up inside of him. That bastard lied to him…

Leo took a deep somewhat ragged breath calming himself.

He winced as he moved his arms; he looked them over seeing needles sticking out of them.

With a frown he pulled them out laying them on the ground.

After he pulled two more needles he felt his vision and mind become a little clearer.

He looked around seeing a small cart by the metal table seeing even more needles, he looked back up at the fight seeing his brother was losing. He lifted up one of the needles and aimed the best he could closing one eye and centered the needle on bishop.

'I hope this works' he thought as he threw the needle.

It flew through the air, striking bishop in the back.

He smiled lightly hoping raph would win..

His head spun again making him lay back down; his head felt like some one was punching him over and over again.

He closed his eyes falling back into unconsciousness.

Bishop ignored the small bit of pain from the needle and caught another of raph's punches. A smirk playing across his face once more. " So turtle do you want to be in a cage with your brother? Or do you prefer a cage of your very own?" he mocked

Making raph angrier he threw quicker and faster punches, most of them getting caught in bishop's fists.

"Just wait when I get a chance you will die," hissed raph actually getting a punch in and slamming his fist into bishop's cheek sending him back a few paces.

Bishop stumbled backwards some reason his sight blurred and his mind became blurred..

Some reason Raphael seemed to get faster while he got slower, he continued to throw punches barely nicking raph.

Raph took this chance and stabbed bishop repeatedly with both sai's making him lose large amounts of blood.

Raph smirked the feeling of angry over came him as he finished bishop with a stab through the heart, he yanked the sai out of bishop and watched as he crumpled to the floor not breathing.

"Be thankful I had some mercy." He said kicking the dead man, before walking over to the metal table and gently shook Leo.

"Leo?" he asked worried.

Leo opened his eyes once again seeing raph he smiled. "Raph? Are you okay?"

"Don't about me, your pretty badly wounded, we have to get you back to Donny, he has a med kit"

"okay.." he said struggling to sit up again, as he sat up he felt his mind spin.

He got up wobbling as he tried to walk, blood dripping down his limbs from his open wounds.

Raph shook his head and lifted Leo up bridal style into his arms and started to walk out of the room not noticing bishop was missing from the spot he had been laying in.

A sword flew through the air stabbing Leonardo through the side.

"Leo!" he said shaking his brother seeing he wasn't breathing…

"Leo…" he felt tears for the first time andgently lay a kiss on Leo's forehead, a tear dripping onto his brothers' head.

He felt his sadness vanish from him as he lay Leo's body down and felt an uncontrollable angry take over.

"THAT DIRTY BASTARD!" roared raph he pulled out his sai's.

Bishop laughed a smirk on his face before a sai went through it.

Raph roared in grief falling to his knees

-------

Raph sat up abruptly sweat running down his forehead as he looked around seeing only the darkness in the room.

"Raph?"

He looked over seeing a tired looking Leo who sat up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah just a crappy dream"

"Want me to make it better?" Asked Leo a sly look coming onto his face.

Raph passed the look back "I'd love that"

They sealed lips as raph's hands roamed over his mate's body feeling the others muscles and flesh, making sure they were in tack only feeling old scars.

That night the other tenets didn't get much sleep …

-------

Raph slept peacefully his head leaned on Leo's plastron his breathing was soft and even. Leo smiled as he looked at his mates face; a look of peace crossed his features as he buried himself deeper into Leo's body.

'Maybe we can miss one day…' he thought as he reached over not disturbing Raphael's slumber and turned off the alarm clock and went back to sleep.

End


End file.
